


Denial

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, coda for 'To the Night Children', minus the last five minutes or so, yeah that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: The last five minutes of 'To The Night Children' never happened, so Alec and Magnus went house hunting.





	1. Chapter 1

This week's episode left us screaming/crying/speechless at the end. But that is why we have fanfic to make us feel better.

 **A/N:** For the purposes of this fanfic, consider Magnus with HIS magic, therefore he is fine and dandy. But Lorenzo is still an ass. Oh and I know nothing about house hunting. :p

Dialogue from  **To the Night Children** written by Peter Binswanger.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks at Magnus with hope in his eyes, "When you find a place, I was hoping that we could both move in… together."

Magnus nods, "Only if I get my own walk in closet."

Alec's eyes sparkle as he smiles, "You mean that?"

Magnus smiles as he reaches for Alec's face, "Of course. I love you." They kiss, "But we need a place in Brooklyn. Lorenzo isn't staying the HIgh Warlock for long and I need to be with my people."

"Of course Magnus."

"Hmm, maybe in Midwood, they have nice houses there."

"Okay, should we get a realtor?"

"Let me look around and if I can't find anything on my own, then we will get a professional."

Alec nods as he pulls Magnus close, "Whatever you say." They kiss, "I love you, Magnus."

"And I love you, Alexander. Now, let me get started looking for our new home."

Alec smiles, "Okay, and I'll get back to work."

Magnus nods, "Can I use one of the computers?"

Alec nods, "Of course, Magnus. I'll walk you over."

"Excellent, do you have any requests?"

Alec smiles, "As long as we share a bedroom, I'm happy."

Magnus kisses him, "That request is number one on my list as well."

They leave the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a week, Magnus was unsuccessful on his own, so he got in touch with Marcia Heddens, a realtor friend of Maia's. She met them at a home on Bedford Avenue, a few blocks from Brooklyn College.

She smiles as she sees them walking up the block, "Ah good you found the place okay?"

Magnus nods, "It's an easy train ride from both of our jobs."

Alec agrees, "Yes, we do a lot of our travelling by train."

She smiles as she unlocks the front door, "Then you already know how close this is to the Junction. Lots of shopping. Easy access to buses as well."

Alec nods, "Magnus and I like buses."

Magnus jabs Alec in the stomach with his elbow as they walk in and look around.

She gestures, "This is the living room, over there is the kitchen. A fully equipped kitchen. Large fridge. Six range oven. Dishwasher."

Magnus nods absently as he looks out a window, "Kitchen's wonderful."

Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus. He walks over to Marcia, "How many bedrooms?"

She walks over to the stairs, "There are four bedrooms. Shall we go upstairs and look at them."

Alec and Magnus follow her up one flight. She opens a door, "Your two medium size bedrooms are here on the second floor. Each has its own bathroom." She guides them into the room, "Both have a large closet." She walks them around the room.

Alec nods, "The master bedroom?"

She smiles as she leads them out, "Is upstairs, this way."

Magnus smiles as he looks around the bedroom, picturing a guest or maybe  _their_  child in this room.

Alec looks at him, "Magnus, let's go."

Magnus nods, as he follows Alec out the room. They follow Marcia upstairs to the third floor.

She opens a door, "This is the smallest bedroom. It could be an home office." She closes the door and leads them down the hallway and opens a door, "This is the master bedroom." She leads them inside.

Alec looks around, "My husband, I mean boyfriend is interested in a wall-in closet." Magnus looks at Alec with wide eyes.

She smiles, "Oh, Mr. Bane mentioned that." She walks over to a door and opens it. The room is almost the size of Alec's office. Double poles line two sides of the room and shelves line the other two walls.

Magnus walks in and smiles, "I love it."

She smiles, "I'll let you walk around for a bit, then we can talk numbers."

Alec nods, "Thank you."

She leaves.

Magnus stares at Alec, "Husband?"

Alec shrugs, "A slip of the tongue."

Magnus walks over to him and holds Alec around the waist, "Oh?"

Alec smiles, "Not really." He pulls a box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee, "Magnus Bane will you marry me?" He opens the box and takes out a ring.

Magnus nods as tears roll down his face, "Yes." He pulls Alec to his feet and Alec puts the ring on his finger. They kiss.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', "And the house?"

"Yes, to the house as well."

Alec smiles, "Today is the happiest day of my life."

Magnus kisses him, "I've had a lot more days than you, but I agree, this is THE happiest day of my life."

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And you can leave it at that.

,

,

,

,

BUT, my Inner Virgo feels a need to bring this back to canon.

SO for the first time in almost 100 Malec fanfics, I will not be ending on fluffy goodness, but on sadness, angst, and tears.

**THIS IS A WARNING THAT CHAPTER TWO WILL MAKE YOU SAD.**

**NOBODY WILL THINK LESS OF YOU IF YOU DON'T READ CHAPTER TWO BUT THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.**


	2. The Sad Truth

Alec opens his eyes and looks around the room. He sobs as he sees Magnus still laying on the bed. His hair clean and falling over his eyes. His makeup free eyes. Magnus looking so unMagnus like in the pale green scrub top.

Alec doesn't stop the tears that run down his face as he remembers changing Magnus out of his clothes into the scrubs. Or watching Catarina use her magic to find out what is wrong with Magnus.

Alec sits and cries.

He wants to go house hunting with Magnus.

He wants to get married to Magnus.

He wants to raise children with Magnus.

Magnus is Alec's world.

And right now, his world is crumbling around him.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I warned you.

**hugs**


End file.
